


El Byers

by Mileveneggos



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: I Love You, Jane Hopper - Freeform, Mileven, Season 3, el hopper - Freeform, flayed, milliebobbybrown - Freeform, mind flayer - Freeform, netflix, season 4, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileveneggos/pseuds/Mileveneggos
Summary: What happened after season 3? Where did the Byers go? Will El and Mike ever see each other again? Are they still broken up? How will Mike and the gang do in High school? This is what season 4 should look like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fun ideas of what could happen. Please leave kudos and any ideas for upcoming chapters! :-) happy reading!

I walked into the empty house. It was a two story brick house that was a little beaten down. Will ran passed me running up the stairs.   
“El! C’mon! I’m gonna pick a room first!”   
I smiled still holding tight to the bear. I clench my nails into the fur thinking about Mike, again. I began to follow Will to the top floor. There were 3 bedrooms, the rooms about the same size as the last house. I looked at the first one on the right and it was the biggest of the three.  
“This will probably be mom’s room” Will said behind me.   
I walked towards the second room and paused. I took one look out the window and instantly smiled. I could see Joyce unloading a few boxes and for a moment met eyes with me and just smiled. A broken smile. Still a smile, though. I smiled back expressing “it’s ok.”   
“El, you get to have your own room. Jonathon and I are going to share a room until he moves out to college.”  
“Where will he live?” I ask. I make my way to the other room.  
“He’ll live on campus.”  
“Campus?”   
“Yeah, campus is another word for the school. He’ll live at the school.”  
I nodded then opened the door to the third and final room. I walked in and instantly felt a connection. The room was positioned in a way that was similar to Mike’s room. You walk in and immediately see the window, right of the window is where a bed will go. The closet being across from that space and diagonal to the window. I leaned my mentally exhausted self against the door and just sighed.  
“You ok?” Will asked. I nodded fighting back any tears I had left.  
“I miss him too.” Will whispered and put a hand on my shoulder. It broke me and I couldn’t help but start crying again.  
“Will, I went 353 days- no Mike, then spent every day with him, now I will never see him. I’ve lost...so much...all at once. I don’t know how much more I can take.” I feel to the floor and cradled the bear between my legs. Will bent down and hugged me.  
“I’m sorry.”  
——————————-  
LATER THAT DAY

“Hey El, want to go with me to pick up the pizza?” Jonathon asked. I nodded and joined him. We both got in the small car and I grabbed the buckle. It was odd...I hadn’t really talked to Jonathon alone before.  
“Hey, you ok?” He asked pulling out of the driveway. I nodded, staying silent.  
“Thanks...for letting me come.” I smiled for a moment.  
“Yeah, if you ever want to talk, I’m always here for you. I can be like your brother now.”  
“Brother?”  
“Yeah, if you ever need help or need to borrow my camera or something, just ask. I’m here for you and Will.”  
“Until...col-lege.”  
“It’s not for another few months but yeah. Are you excited about mom home schooling you?”  
“Home-schooling?”  
“Yeah it’s where-“  
“Jonathon, thank you, but I’m really...” I stopped because I didn’t know how to say how I felt.  
“Overwhelmed?”  
“What’s that?”  
“The feeling of too much happening all at once. You don’t know how to process it all. It all happens so fast and it’s out of control.”  
“Overwhelmed.” I repeated and nodded.  
“Do you like Pizza?”  
“I...don’t know.”  
“You’ve never had pizza?” Jonathon was taken back. “You’re going to love it.”  
“I miss...the way things used to be...I think.” Mike would know what to say and how to make me feel better.  
“I get it. Give this place a chance. Give us a chance. We really care about you.” Jonathon smiled and found a parking spot at the Pizza Hut. He turned off the car and began to get out.  
“I’ll be right back, unless you wanted to come in?”  
I shook my head and decided to stay in the car. I looked around at the busy city.   
Greensburg, Indiana...still Indiana but not Hawkins. Exactly 218 miles away. Something began to blind me in the car mirror in front of me. I pull the direction of the mirror away to get rid of the blinding light. My heart immediately sinks at the sight. No, there’s no way- that can’t be. I look behind me and open the car door running outside.  
Nothing.  
I run back to the mirror, my sweaty palms smudging the lens and seeing the black spider-like figure outline the sky. I race my eyes back to the sky behind me looking everywhere.  
“El?”  
Jonathon held the pizza in his hand. I jumped at his voice and just stood there.  
“What’s wrong?”  
——————————————-  
THAT NIGHT

I took some sheets and lied them on the bed. Joyce and the boys had already fallen asleep. I couldn’t sleep with racing thoughts in my mind. However, it wasn’t too late. Mike would definitely be up...a part of me wanted to check on him first but...that’s against the rules. I grabbed my walkie.  
“Mike? This is El...do you copy?”  
“EL!”  
“MIKE?”  
“El, it’s so good to hear your voice.”  
“I miss you.”  
I had to pause- and so did he.   
“El, I miss you too. How’s the new house? Do you like it? I bet it’s better than the cabin.”  
I giggled.  
“Lot more space. Wish you were here.”  
“Me too. Don’t worry. Holidays come fast. What’s your room like?”  
“It’s like yours.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, except...pretty.” I hoped he laughed but how would I know?  
“Good! Hey, El, I have to go. School starts tomorrow. I guess summer is officially over.”  
“Mike...we’re not dump anymore...right?”  
“El, don’t dump my ass again.”  
“Don’t give me a reason to.”  
I could tell he smiled with that too.  
“You’re my girlfriend, El. It’s just going to be long distant.”  
“218 miles distant.”  
“You’re the most important person in my life. Not even 218 miles can separate my feeling for you.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Halfway happy.”  
“Goodnight, El.”  
“Goodnight, Mike.”  
There was a pause but I could tell he hadn’t turned off the radio yet. The pause lingered and we both weren’t sure if one of us were going to say it.  
“I love you.” I whispered to him.  
“I love you too, El.”


	2. I can’t protect her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike’s POV

“El?”  
She’s so beautiful. Does she know? Does she really know? I’d like to think she does. She should. She’s so beautiful and every day I’m afraid I can’t protect her.  
“Mike?”  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
She dipped her head down, bashfully.  
She then, hauntingly, began frowning. She raised her left hand to her head- pounding it nervously and gasping for a scream.  
“El? EL?! WHAT IS IT, EL?! TELL ME. ARE YOU OKAY?” I jumped to her side and held her but her tender body disappeared before my eyes and her body was gone.   
“EL!” I stood running around the darkness. The water beneath my feet began sneaking through my sneakers.  
“EL. WHERE ARE YOU?! EL!” I screamed so loud and yet no one could hear me. I screamed and I screamed before I awoke to a bright light. I jumped from my covers and clenched the sheets. Mom ran towards me, dad holding the gun from his office.   
“Michael?! What is it?!” Mom held me, cradling my paralyzed body. It didn’t really occur to me that I was dreaming until the embarrassment set in. I begin crying, which made me feel even worse. Holly was crying in the other room and Nancy began shouting from her room, “What the hell is going on? Is Mike ok?!” Nancy ran towards my room. I began to get up, my body still shaking.  
“No Michael, hold on-“  
“IM FINE.” I turned my body around and faced the wall- praying they would all leave. I just sat there...remember the void. That’s what it was- the void. What if it was El? What if she had...? No! I couldn’t let myself go down that hole again. El is fine. In fact, she’s more than fine. We know this because she sent a letter and a picture of her with a new friend of Will’s. She’s homeschooled- which is safe. No one knows her. She’s even getting some of her powers back. Just lifting but it’s enough to protect herself if she needed to. I don’t know about the whole family though. By this point of thinking, my family had left my room. Mom left a glass of water at my bed stand. She rubbed my hair and kissed my forehead.   
It should be El. El should be here, protecting me. I can’t even protect her. How do I explain how I feel without overwhelming her. Maybe she knows the same feeling? Maybe I’m crazy. Thanksgiving is 2 months away. We can do this, Michael.


End file.
